Demonesque
by llikreppoC
Summary: A new day dawns in Tokyo bringing with it a small flaw on the path of the Tentai. Her name belies her origins, and her face belies her soul. Yet as friendship develops, so will secrets be revealed. HOC
1. 1: Shopping

Hello my readers and reviewers! Decided to put this sucker up, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Period.

Summary: Friends call her kooky, moody and loyal while enemies have quite a few choice words. What will happen when this fiery lone fighter, who abhors demons, is thrown in with the Detectives to help defeat a fearful demon that just happens to be a ghost of her past?

* * *

**Demonesque**

_Ch 1: Shopping_

Downtown Tokyo was painted as a usual busy afternoon with people going to and from work, running errands and such. Sidewalks were filled with shoppers and beggars, lovers and losers. All the stores were open and selling merchandise. Nothing really out of the ordinary aside from one of the local freaks making themselves be heard over the honking and hum of the streets.

A block to the east on 3rd Street, however, something quite amazing was happening in a local grocery store. Outside there was total chaos, with some people running and screaming and fright and others running and screaming in interest, heading towards the automatic doors. Amidst the confusion a few cars had experienced fender-benders, and angry drivers were shaking their fists at the people running in little spasms around the store.

Inside, people were stacked at the door, heads following something that was moving around the aisles like a tennis match. Mouths were hanging open and glasses were askew on many faces. The small store had about 7 aisles, each heavily stacked with food products. Walls were painted a washed out white, accented in green. Clerks and bag boys could be easily spotted with their smocks, each white and green like the walls surrounding them.

People hurriedly fumbled for cameras, phones, and exits as something not quite on the Tokyo agenda was gliding its way down aisle number 3. A cart, a lone cart, was surrounded in a grey aura and slowly rolling, **_by itself_, **down the isle. But of course it was quite alone, for there was a person. Yet the person was sitting cross-legged on the handle bar, balancing perfectly without budging as the cart rolled on. The person, the young woman rather, had her head bowed down and was squinting at a small piece of yellow notepaper. Her shoulder length hair, colored sandy blonde and obviously layered, hung tucked behind one ear with some strands hanging down across her eyes. And her eyes, Oh! Here was yet another reason for people to goggle. This girl did not have the type of eyes that people would dub normal. One was as black as coal, and the other a stormy grey. "Contacts" some whispered, yet others doubted. And yet the strange shopper rolled slowly onward, seemingly oblivious to the shocked stares she was getting.

Mumbling, the girl crumpled up the paper in obvious frustration and threw it over her shoulder. "Damn, can't read my hand writing worth shit." She picked her head up and began making random grabs at the shelves. "Hmmm…been craving some beans…ooo! Yay! Top ramen!....."

Down every aisle she went, still oblivious to all that was going on around her. That was until a shocked little boy stood right in her path, bringing her to a halt. The girl raised and eyebrow at the little boy, noting his wide eyes and the little shaking hands. She cocked her head to the side, narrowed her eyes, and said "Boo."

The little kid jumped and ran squealing into his mothers waiting arms. "Hn. Damn kids." She just then seemed to notice the throng of people gathered in front of, blocking her access from aisle 7 to aisle 8. She shifted her glare to them. They all flinched a bit.

A slightly more brave shopper hesitantly ventured to the front of the crowd, and piped "Uh, ahem, are you….are you a _ghost?_"

"Hmph." She cocked her head again and smiled her eeriest smile. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I am a figment of ALL your puny little imaginations. I could be a hologram sent to play a prank on you gullible idiots." She looked as if she was trying to be friendly.

She scooted forward on her cart of a sudden, and leaned in to the frightened crowd. "Or perhaps I am just like you, only a little better…"

The people just stared. Not a word was said. Not a word needed to be said. Each person had their own idea of who the young women with the ghost cart could really be.

"Idiots.." The girl snorted to herself and headed towards the cash register. "Hey?! Can I get some service over here or what?"

One of the clerks skirted over to the cash register and hurriedly began ringing up the girl's items. All of a sudden, more commotion exploded outside. Just as people turned around to look out towards the parking lot, a loud CRASH came from above, along with bits of the ceiling. People began screaming and pushing to get out, all except the girl with the ghost cart. "What the hell?! I am just trying to shop, damnit! Is that so hard?"

Loud coughing came from the cloud of dust as a rather large human figure stood up out of the debris.

"It is I! Kazuma Kuwabara here to quell the demon uprising!" A tall orange-haired guy called out in an all too important voice. His left hand held up a piece sign, while the other had what the girl recognized as a spirit sword lying on his shoulder. "Hey!!! Were did all the demons go?!" He cried as he realized that the building was now completely deserted but for one little girl. He waved his arms up and down in apparent frustration.

"You oaf! There are no demons here!" The girl got off her cart, the grey light extinguishing.

"Yes there are! They are causing panic and chaos, and I, the great Kuwabara, am here to save the innocent humans! So if you wouldn't mind being rescued now young lady I…."

"Watch it ugly. I'm not so innocent as you might think." The girl walked up to the man named Kuwabara, and looked up. She was little more than half her height. "Besides. You've caused more chaos than any demon could, moron."

Kuwabara confusedly looked at his pretty little slender girl with strange mismatched eyes glaring right up at him. He was strangely reminded of a pint-sized fire demon he knew…. "HEY! IM NOT AN OAF! OR A MORON!" He yelled down at her. "Little ladies shouldn't talk like that!!"

"Huh. And people like you shouldn't talk period."

"Stop it! And wait, how do you know about demons….HOLY GEEZ! You are a DEMON!"

"Baka, of course I'm not a demon." The girls put on a sweet and angelic face. "Im just a sweet and innocent little lady trying to finish her shopping."

Kuwabara's mouth turned into a confused 'oh'.

"But intrusive people such as yourself don't seem to want to let me do that. So.." Her eyes went back to a peeved glare "Im just gonna have to run your ass through a wall."

Kuwabara backed up suddenly. Right at that moment he could sense a strong power leaking from the girl in front of him, making him a bit suspicious. "Woah now. I refuse to hit a girl."

Her eyes glared. "Why not?"

"Because!" He whined. "It's just not right!"

"Hmm… pity." A smirk played across her pink lips. At her last words, she sprang into sudden motion. Her left hand moved forward, aiming at his face while her left leg twisted around his heels.

Kuwabara, did indeed, fly. He flew right through aisles 6, 5, and 4 and came to a crashing halt at the white and green stone wall. Wiping her hands, she ignored the indignant gasps from the blue bundle buried in rubble and grabbed her groceries and walked out the door. "What the hell is so wrong with trying to put in some quick shopping? I mean, they all looked as if they had seen a ghost…." She mumbled to herself while striding out the sliding doors and into the chaotic parking lot. "Or like they had seen a demon…" A feral grin spread over her face at this thought.

* * *

In a beautiful temple atop a hill sat three young men and an older lady. Two of the men were conversing among themselves while the other leaned at the window, eyes staring out into oblivion. The old lady sat peacefully and drank tea.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to send Kuwabara on the case alone? 'Cause I mean, it is Kuwabara…" One of the boys with slicked back black hair said, looking in apprehension towards a man with long flame hair.

"I believe he can handle it. Besides, this might help give him a confidence boost and therefore it will improve his training." The red headed man said calmly.

"I know Kurama, but it's Kuwabara here!"

"Yusuke, look at it like this: we get to…." Kurama was cut off by the old lady with pink hair putting down her tea and clearing her throat rather loudly.

Yusuke looked at her and a gave a sarcastic, "Yes 'O Holy Nun'?"

"Curb your tongue Yusuke, or one day you will find it cut out and handed to you." The women said in a raspy voice. She closed her eyes and continued. "I just thought that you would like to get a move on to go help Kuwabara."

"Why is that, Genkai?" Kurama asked, slightly concerned.

"Because, the supposed weak demon you sent him after just threw him across a grocery mart and halfway through a brick wall. Isn't that right, Hiei?" Genkai turned towards the spiky haired demon by the window.

Hiei could barely contain a smirk as he stated "Baka ningen."

Yusuke groaned as he rose from his seat on the couch and angrily stated, "That idiot is gonna pay for making me go all the way downtown." He walked out the door with his hands in pockets of his green pants, grumbling all the way.

Genkai went back to sipping tea while Kurama picked up a book and read placidly on the couch. Hiei still stood by the window, not having moved an inch. A fleeting thought of amusement clapped in his mind as he imagined all the ways Kuwabara could be sent flying through a human store.

* * *

Well, the chapter might be a bit on the short side, but I am pretty much finished with the next one it just needs a bit of revising. Right now I have the basic plot for the story worked out, but there are some things that still need some spicing up!

Review and I will update faster!


	2. 2: Blending In

**Demonesque**

_Chapter 2: Blending In_

In a tall rundown apartment building three miles south of the grocery store, a door to a small one-room apartment banged open. The silhouette of a small woman filtered in, and a hand reached out to flick on the lights. A dim light set in the middle of the ceiling gradually flickered on, revealing a rather plain twin bed set up against the far left corner of the room. The plain brown bedding clashed with the chipped black paint that the room was colored. A few piles of rubble that had obviously been hastily swept under the bed were begging to spill out.

"This is what I paid for?" The girl strode over to the old refrigerator that was about half her height. She half-heartedly pulled open the door to the freezer, fully expecting it to break off. When it didn't, she pushed rather forcefully slammed it shut again.

"If you break anything, the cost goes into your monthly rent." A raspy elderly voice came from the doorway. The girl dejectedly placed her hand on her hips and turned around. She now faced an older man with an un-orderly beard and glinty black eyes set too close together in his round head. "I collect at the end of each month, no exceptions. You don't pay, you don't stay."

The woman's face remained stoic. "I understand."

"You know," the old man ran his beady eyes over her frame, virtually undressing her. "If your low on cash, just come see me in my room. I'm sure that we can work something out…"

If anything, the girl's grey eyes narrowed. "Well, uh, sir.."

"Nate. Me name's Nate."

"Nate. I do not think that will ever happen." She growled.

"You sure? 'Cause, if I may do say so, you are one fine looking.."

"Mr. Nate, I'm sure that you realize that you push your luck?"

"Oh, ahem, right.." The same look remained in his eyes. "Well, Ms…"

The girl looked straight in the old man's eyes. "My name is Cam."

"Well, Cam, enjoy your stay and welcome to Japan." Nate turned and walked off down the hallway, laughing quietly at something or another.

Cam sighed to herself and closed the door, watching thoughtfully as dust particles floated down. _Well. I guess it could be worse_ ,She walked over to the lone window that faced an alley. She grabbed the handle to the window and yanked. The rusted piece of metal didn't take much convincing to detach itself from the window._ Oh to be wrong yet again._ Throwing the handle behind her shoulder, she grabbed the window and forcefully yanked it open. She crawled out onto the fire escape and peered about.

Her apartment was at the end of an alley about a block long. Out on the streets people busily walked past, none stopping to look down the dark trash-ridden alleyway. If any had, they would have seen a young woman with shoulder-length dark-blonde hair and mismatched eyes leaning over the rusty fire escape, clothed in baggy brown cargoes and a black tank top.

And about three miles away, in a small grocery store, a spiritually-aware orange haired idiot was being royally berated by a smaller man in a green school-suit. Apparently a young human girl with grey eyes had sent him flying though several aisles and halfway through a wall.

* * *

Back at the temple, the orange-haired idiot was being interrogated by his friends for the fifth time. Sitting on the couch, Kuwabara looked little worse for the ware. He held up an ice-pack to his swollen face, and spit out the same answers he had said the first time.

"I told you!!! It was a girl, shorter than Hiei, with grey and black eyes!"

"Your sure? Your sure it wasn't a crazed demon with bunny slippers that was trying to hit you up?" Yusuke Urameshi rolled over laughing at his own joke, while the red-headed young man, Kurama, rolled his eyes dejectedly.

"NO URAMESHI! DO YOU THINK A HALF-RATE DEMON COULD REALLY KICK MY ASS?!?!" Kuwabara stood up and shouted at Yusuke, who was still curled up on the floor.

Sitting on a window sill a shadow took the form of a man with black-flame hair. A white star-burst stood out in the middle. "No, but apparently a young human girl could."

"Shut-up pipsqueak!" Kuwabara's voice spitched suddenly.

Hiei disappeared from his place on the window sill and reappeared in front of Kuwabara, a steel katana now held in his grasp. "Disgusting human oaf!" His red crimson eyes darkened as he raised his blade menacingly.

Kuwabara's eyes reduced to specks as he began stammering an apology. Kurama, who had been in pensive thought, artfully ignored his friends with practiced patience.

"I believe that we need to go track this demon down. It wouldn't do to let it run around Ningenkai."

"Oh hoo hoo hoo, snicker Kuramasnicker" Yusuke managed to stand still long enough to go to Kurama's side. He held his stomach while he choked out his opinion. "Kurama's right….snicker….We should go track this…this…this little girl down..snort"

"Hn. I do not see why this idiots incompetence should mean that we all need to go." Hiei crossed his arms, walking over to stand next to the couch.

Kuwabara's face burned red, and if you looked hard enough you could see steam seeping out of his ears.

"Hiei! Kuwabara! Stop your senseless bickering." Genkai, now finished with her tea, started striding towards the open door that led to the kitchen. "I tire of having you four in my temple. Leave." Genkai stated over her shoulder just as she passed through the door.

Yusuke gave a quizzical look in her direction, "Well guys, you heard the hag. We gotta get out of this hell-hole. We might as well search for that demon, unless we want the toddler crawling up our asses."

Kurama's lips quirked into a small smile. He turned to Hiei and tried to contemplate him coming. "Hiei, your Jagan would be helpful incase there are no leads."

Hiei just 'hned' and walked towards the door.

* * *

BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEP The alarm clock's pessimistic cry rang through the darkness of the small apartment, it's main target the lump that lay curled in the covers of the small brown bed.

BEEP BEEP

Five minutes passed, and the same moans and groans came from the lump that was finally beginning to show signs of life. The covers flew back and revealed a disheveled looking Cam, dark blonde hair frizzing from its place in her pony tail. Shoulders slumped, she flung her legs over the side of the bed. Grumbling incoherent curses about alarm clocks to herself, Cam crossed the room. She made a beeline to where the alarm clock was duck-taped to the wall, right next to the light-switch. Duck-taping the evil contraption had served its purpose, it got her out of bed.

Flicking on the lights, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to absorb the light. Little had changed from last afternoon when she had moved into the place. The walls were still cracked, black paint peeling off here and there. She had cleaned up most of the rubble she had found sitting in corners by dumping them into the alley out her window last night.

Taking up much of the space of the little room was her own personal punching bag, hanging from ceiling just to the left of the flickering light. Ratted and brown-colored, the thing was literally a piece of shit. Patches adorned it here and there, along with little slashes that could be from anything close to a small sword. Cam had a love-hate relationship going with the hunk of crap.

The only other door besides the one leading to the outer hall was the one leading into the bathroom. Yet considering that it had no door, it was more like a doorway that matched the rest of the apartment.

Cam walked lightly over to this doorway and gazed at her image in the dimly-lit mirror. She yawned, stretched, and went on with her morning ritual. At first she was somewhat discouraged by the brown water that came out of the tap, yet by waiting for about five minutes the water actually looked clean. She washed her face and dabbed a bit of make-up on, responding to the womanly urges of her race.

Pulling her hair back into a not-quite-so-ratty ponytail, Cam grabbed a pair of keys that had been resting on the counter and walked back into the main room. She glanced at the clock as she pulled her clothes on. It read 7:45. Pulling on the same black tank-top she had on yesterday along with a pair of dark-brown cargoes, she headed towards the door only stopping to grab an apple from the fridge and a small black book-back that was set next to the door.

Cam sighed and pulled open the door, _Time to go blend in…_

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and resting his eyes. He had been out searching all night with a grumpy fire-demon who refused to use his Jagan for such lowly matters and a whiney orange-haired idiot for some trace of this demon to no avail. Not a demonic trace was left at the scene, the only evidence being a severely damaged wall.

And now he was in school, surrounded by the same day-to-day dimwitted loudmouths that were his classmates. Well, all except for the three surrounding him. Hiei sat to his left, right next to the window. In front of him sat Kurama, and to Yusuke's right was Kuwabara who was currently passed out and drooling on his desk. The space in front of Yusuke was empty, most people still afraid of him and his reputation. He had received a few shocked looks when a certain doe-eyed female had dragged him by his ear into the classroom, demanding that he stay.

The bell rang, and the previously conversing students shifted towards their desks. Once all was neat and orderly the teacher stood up and gazed over the seated students. "Class, today we will postpone our lecture until later. I expect the principal to come within a few minutes to deliver a new student to our midsts. I expect you to behave, and be NICE." This last sentence was emphasized by a direct and meaningful look towards the group in the back.

As expected people began whispering excitedly to one another, with the exception of the two demons and the sleeping idiot. Yusuke wondered briefly and quietly, Kurama's attention went to the door for a split second, while Hiei's eyes remained staring out the window.

A few more minutes passed before a rather loud rapping noise came from the door. Without bothering to be answered, in stepped a pompous balding man with a large belly hanging from his mid-section. He walked over to the teacher and whispered a few words quietly. The teacher then turned to the class and announced, "Students, I hope you will be warm and welcome Cam Ashen into our learning environment."

The girl that walked calmly in surprised everyone in some way or another. Yet the most surprised looks came from the four sitting in the back. Yusuke's eyes shot up and glued to her form, while Kuwabara started from his slumber, disoreintedly stammering "Where..were's da demon?"

Kurama's eyes rose into an arch while Hiei merely switched his glare from the outside world to the strange, surprisingly spiritually-aware girl that was staring, open mouthed, right back into their group.

* * *

Cam waited patiently while the principal talked to the teacher. He had been kind enough, if a little overbearing, and had led her directly to room 29. Cam barely listened as he talked about the schools system like it was the best ever. Her thoughts were on a certain churning in her stomach that just seemed to scream 'Don't go in there! Don't go in there!'

One hand lightly grasping the black strap to her book bag while the other one's thumb was tucked into her back pocket, she leaned against the wall directly next to the doorway. As she heard her name being announced, she heaved a sigh and walked into the room.

She looked about and saw right in front your typical stereotypes, jocks pucks Goths and geeks. Preps and cheerleaders looked her up and down, wondering if she was perhaps the type they could get along with.

Her gaze came to a screeching stop when it crossed over to the four in the back of the room. Well, to one in particular. The one that had an ugly orange hair-cut in an Elvis stye and clothed in a typical blue uniform. Her jaw slacked as she recognized the boy from the grocery store. "Oh shit…"

* * *

Well, hopefully these first two chapters caught your interest. So, how about we go with around 7-10 reviews before we move on? Eh? Eh? EH?

-llikreppoC


End file.
